rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Fitchview Province - North of Palanthas
North West Province __TOC__ ''Visited/ Known Towns Solace * The game began here and it is where the party met The Red Robed Man (Hector) and betrayed him. They returned in Week 14 to finish the job and kill him. * It contains a tavern called 'Tilted Titan Tavern' * Tudagub destroyed The Crystal Ball at the local Wizard of Solace * The town has around a population of 1000, most of which are farmers or traders. The town is ruled by an unknown Lord. * Seems to be based of the town of the same name from the ''Dragonlance ''series. * Is within Lord Felstar's Lordship Haven *The party arrived in Haven while travelling with Marr . They slew an Ogre and two Hobgoblins before arriving here. *The party resolved the problems with Lavernica here, but it is doubtful that this is the last The Red Robed Man will be seen. *Is within Lord Felstar's Lordship. Willow Brook * Margaret is the defacto leader of the remaining people * Ravaged by repeated Ogre attacks. * Road between Willow Brook and Valesburg is where Beargor was found. * The Hill Giant was fought and killed by Vincent nearby. * Is within Lord Felstar's Lordship. Vinyaes (Once called 'Overhill') *Was under command of Lord Feng before his demise. *Contained the Ugly Alchemist before he was murdered by Abigael *The last place the party saw Marr or his caravans *It contains the tavern 'The Rusty Red Giant' which made a special ale that the tavern was named for. The ale is extremely bitter and potent and is known for 'miles around' *Having trouble with Ogres according to Jonathon, the head builder of the Willow Brook refugees. *Is within Lord Felstar's Lordship. Valesburg *The party reached Valesburg while travelling with Marrrr, and were attacked by a pack of Hellhound s on the way there. *The Mayor of Valesburg is Thoarar Fletcher. *Within Valesburg is the tower of Dalamar. *Valesburg has a rivallry with the town of Palanthas to the south, and was attacked by them after Lord Istavan Felstar perished. *Is within Lord Felstar's Lordship. Fitchview *Lordship was possessed by Lord Istavan Felstar, and he once lived within this town before he was killed by Vulog, his son. Vulog Felstar is now the Lord of Fitchview. *A river splits the city in two and is about 30% larger than Valesburg. *It is the capital of the 'Free Cities' -- a section of towns that is not part of any royal kingdom. Silverhal * Within Lord Felstar's Lordship * Was under serious threat by the Goblin Stronghold prior to the party's intervention Bremer * Within Lord Felstar's Lordship * Was under serious threat by the Goblin Stronghold prior to the party's intervention Nolvik *The party passed through on their way to Fitchview Evenfar * Was passed through on the way to Corbhen * As reported by a man from Riverview, people from Evenfar have seen a dragon in Black Water Swamp * The dragon destroyed a building and ate the family living in it, as well as some cows Windsail * Known to be renowned for gladiatorial combat * Riker lives here. * Visited on Week 31 when Azril buys the Girdle of Many Pouches before they take a ferry to Tide's End. 'Other Black Water Swamp * The Gracken was fought and killed here. * A giant Boa Constrictor was slain here when Bregor heard a screech. * A dragon is reported to reside here and has since attacked Evenfar, destroying a building as well as eating a family and some cows. * That same dragon is hunted and slain by the party, releasing Dalamar from a curse. Shipwrights Wood : Unexplored Mourning Wood : Unexplored Kings Catacombs : Explored : Unexplored Towns''' Hammerfist, Lumbertown, Green Brook, Thistleton, Barrie, Thornbrook, Greenthicket, Farhaven, Appleton, Copperstop, Khelor, Derpsear, Roar Wood, Moon's Glade, Terris Ford, Bleekton, Kronsburg, Kalanheim, Bawkerslied, Agirppa, Venglabr, Lancashier, Edgemoor, Maiden Pool, Whitsburg, Belatena, Therinslord, Logshorne, Billerbridge, Fersend, Blumberbus, Stone's End, Alembar Falls. : Category:Maps Category:The Orb And The Sword‎